Naruto: Akatsuki Style
by Astray71
Summary: After the Chuunin Exams, all of the rookie 12 find their own reasons to leave Konoha. What happens when these elite rogues decide that they want revenge for their pain and they're thirsting for blood...
1. Prologue Part 1

After the Chuunin Exams, all of the rookie 12 find their own reasons to leave Konoha. What happens when these elite rogues decide that they want revenge for their pain and they're thirsting for blood...

A/N: Sasuke does not receive the curse mark in here and Neji has not found out that his father willingly died for the main house hold. Also, pretend that this is right after the Chuunin Exams, but Naruto has learned Rasengan already and Tsunade is Hokage. I'll be cutting out a couple episdoes from the anime (I only read the manga for Shippuuden).

Edit: Sorry, I forgot that I had to use fanfiction to put in the breaks.

Naruto lay down with his eyes closed, a burning sensation mixed with pain covered his entire body. The last thing he remembered was the fight he had against Neji Hyuga: the person who almost killed Hinata - her cousin. Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes and found himself staring up at a plain white ceiling. Holding back his pain, he turned his head to the side. There was a hospital window and the slight breeze ruffled the curtains. The room smelled of antiseptics and detergent with a faint scent of blood. He could barely stand it. Closing his eyes again, Naruto thought back to during the match. He had won. But the win had certainly taken its toll on his body. On his left, a vase of flowers stood on the counter. There was a note attached, but he could barely move his body to get closer to read who it was from. Instead, he went back to sleep.

When he awoke, most of the pain was gone. Slowly, Naruto was able to sit up and blink the sleep out of his eyes. On his bedside, there sat the vase from before; a single flower pedal had fallen onto the surface of the table. Something new was also added: a single bell from his test with Hatake Kakashi. He picked it up and went into thought about how he had almost failed in become a ninja, only to pass with teamwork. The silence in the room hung and was soon broken by a low growl from Naruto's stomache.

* * *

Outside, Naruto limped towards the front gate of the entrance. He was quiet going through the corridors so none of the doctors and nurses heard him on the way out. He was in desperate need of Ichiraku Ramen. His near addiction was the only thing that pushed him out of his bed to get something to eat.

On the way down the streets and through the alleyways, he could still hear the voices of the villagers. Their eyes still burned when they looked at him. Constantly, he would hear the hushed whispers of men and women alike, _That's him! It's that boy._ In his current state, he simply ignored them.

At Ichiraku Ramen, he had his daily bowl of noodles: Miso Ramen with extra pork. After downing several bowls, he thanked the old man and his granddaughter. Surprised that no one had come after him yet to get him back to the hospital, he went for a walk through the park. By the time, the sun had set and even with no one around, the conditioning of hearing hushed voices around him was still present. He fell to his knees and held his head between his hands. He had reached his breaking point. His eyes were filled with hatred, despair, and bloodlust.

* * *

"Sasuke... what would you give up in order to have your revenge?"

"...I'm an avenger. I would give up my life if it meant that I could achieve my goal. What do you care, idiot?"

"I've reached my limits. I've had it with this village! I'm out. Tonight, I'm gone! They won't care! This village can go on without me, but eventually, I'll make them pay for what they did to me!"

Sasuke stared at him for a few moments, "So you intend to go rogue?"

"That's right... believe it! And I know that the village is holding you back from reaching your goal. Leave with me and we can break the limits of what we can learn from this village."

"..."

"Sasuke, the village won't help us. At the moment, our goals are impossible to reach while we're in this village."

"...I will sever all ties with this village when the time comes, but that time is not now. In order for me to become stronger, I will need to cut all of my ties because that pain will be able to drive me."

"It's now or never, Sasuke. You've learned Kakashi's Chidori and I've got Pervy Sage's Rasengan."

"...Hmph... I guess its better late than never."

* * *

Naruto flicked on the light in to his one room apartment. The faint smell of spoiled milk and ramen soup hit his nose. Flinching, he looked around the room. It looked like twenty exploding tags had went off in his room; spilled milk on the table, pieces of dry noodle litering his bed, socks covering the floor, and his pajamas at the foor of his bed. It was the first time he noticed it since he never cared much for aesthetics nor did he have any obligation to clean it up.

He grabbed his backpack off the floor and held it upside down to get all of the excess junk out. At first, nothing happened, but then, a mountain of papers slid out and covered his view by a blinding sheet of white. Once everything settled onto the floor, he began stuffing all of his clothes that he had in his closet. It wasn't much because the only thing he wore were orange jackets, orange pants, and a white shirt. After all, how many of those can a store have in stock?

There was a knock on the door and the it opened simultaneously. Sasuke appeared in the doorway. Immediately, his grasped his nose between two finger and reeled back, "What kind of shithole are you living in? I'll wait outside."

Naruto ignored the interruption and went over to his fridge. He had only a few bowls of ramen left and he grabbed all and rammed it into a side pocket in his bag, throwing out a few shirts and a pair of pants so it would fit. Closing the zipper, he swung it over his shoulder, strapping it to his body. It was quite heavy. As he made for the door, he paused momentarily, grabbed his headband off his forehead and positioned himself to throw it against the wall. Thinking it over, he put it in his pocket and walked out.

"Let's go."

* * *

They decided to take the route that led behind Konoha so it would be harder to be found out. To get there, they had to go through part of town, through the park, over the defensive wall, and onto another trail.

They had just made it to the park and it was almost pitch black out. The only things that allowed them to see where they were going were the street lamps and the the lights in the business district of Konoha. Naruto and Sasuke did not speak as they walked down the path which would lead them away from the place they were being contained by. Their silence was short as they came upon Sakura, sitting alone on a bench, staring at her hands that were on her lap. They both stopped and the three of them looked up, meeting each others gazes. Feeling out of place, Naruto shifted his eyes towards the opposite direction and continued walking. He felt the pain of leaving the place of the girl he loved and not telling her where he would be going. Sasuke quietly followed, his eyes staring straight ahead, watching nothing.

As they walked passed Sakura, she trembled, not being able to contain herself. She ran towards towards Sasuke, embracing him from behind.

"Don't go!"

"Move Sakura."

"But why? And Naruto too?"

"Because I am an avenger. I must have power at any price; even if it means being consumed by evil. This village is holding me back."

"But!"

Sasuke vanished for a moment, appearing behind her and hitting her shoulder with his forearm. Slowly, she fell to the ground below.

"Tell Granny it's because of what I am." That was the last thing she heard before blacking out.

A/N: If you like it just a little, please tell me because I have prologue #2 just about finished. If you don't like it, I'll take it down and just keep writing for my own enjoyment :) Thank you and hope I did well! This is my second fic


	2. Prologue Part 2

A/N: At the end of each section, I will say what time frame it is

Neji slowly awoke. He used his arms to slowly push himself up. His back and jaw still ached from his battle with Naruto. After his speech of not being able to change, about his rant about being destined to win, he had lost. Naruto had proven to him that everyone has the ability to shape his own destiny. _Fate is not something that is decided at birth and people can escape their destiny._

Taking a look around the room, Neji was not surprised to find himself in the hospital. The doctors and medicine in the Hyuga mansion were reserved for only the main branch. Everyone else was treated in the hospital or left to fend for themselves. Of course, there needed to be guards present as they were operated on in order to protect the secrets of the Byakuyan. It was disgusting. No matter what the cause, the doctors of the main household were prohibited on treating members of lower branches. To just stand by and watch people die only because they were not of the main household- that is unforgiveable.

He touched his forehead to feel his the engraving of a bird in a cage slightly indented into his forehead. He remembered back to the time when he and his father watched Lady Hinata spar with Hiashi._ My father was punished for even thinking of harming Lady Hinata because he believed that I deserved better. Then, one day, my father was forced to die in order to protect the main branch. This clan is disgusting. I will change the ideas of this family at the cost of my life._

(A/N: This is going on while the 1st Prologue is going on)

* * *

"Man this is a drag... its been almost a week since Asuma left on his mission. I haven't played a game of Shogi since!" Shikamaru complained as he, Choji, and Ino walked out of the usually Steak House.

"Well, it is an A rank mission. And I heard that he's doing this one alone because-"

"What? He's doing it alone?" Ino and Shikamaru yelled at the same time.

"That's only what I've heard th-."

Shikamaru shot off in the direction of the Hokage's office with Ino at his heels. "Hey! Wait Shikamaru! Hold on Ino! Aww.. I hate running."

Shikamaru burst into the room, "Where has Asuma gone?" Shizune jumped up in surprise, while Tsuade sat without with her fingers interlocked. The only movement she made was looking up.

"Asuma has gone a very important mission. I thought he would have told his students that."

"He has, but why is he doing this mission alone? Even a member of the Twelve Ninja Guardians couldn't do it alone."

"...That was my choice alone. All of the other ninja are busy with other missions."

Ino started, "But wh-"

"So you would risk the life of a ninja just because the village has to have a minimum number of ninja on standby in the village?"

"Those who have made the choice to become ninja have made peace with the fact that they could die at any moment. That is what it means to be a shinobi: to put your life"

Shikamaru stared at the Lady Hokage for a second before storming out, closely followed by a worried Choji and a saddened Ino. He was pissed that the Leaf Village would even consider sending only one jounin on an A-Rank mission. Even if ninja were prepared to die for a mission, a sole ninja would not be able to survive, let alone even carry out and finish the mission. When had the ninja handbook rules become so twisted? He could feel his blood boiling in his body at the thought.

"Shikamaru, what are you-" Ino started, interrupted by Shikamaru in a rage.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do! I'm out of this village! You heard the Hokage! When you become a ninja, you live or die! The Leaf doesn't care for any of their lives! We're all disposable. Well, I'm not going to stick around and die as someone's puppet."

"Oi Shikamaru, think logically here." Choji tried to calm down his best friend.

At that moment, a chuunin ran by with Sakura right next to him. "Hurry, we have to tell Lady Hokage the circumstances!"

"Hey Sakura, what's wrong?" Ino called out.

Sakura spun around for a second. Her eyes were red and puffed. Tears ran out and dripped onto her clothing. Saying nothing, she turned back and hurried along with the Chuunin.

"What's up with her?" Choji asked, whipping out a bag of potato chips from inside his jacket.

"Let's go find out." Ino ran. Shikamaru and Choji slowly followed.

* * *

Shikamaru had just come into view as they heard loud sobs and whimping.

"-and then... then they left! *sobs* Sasuke and Naruto left!" Sakura fell to her knees in tears. "Sa-Sasuke said.. he said because he was an avenger! A- And Naruto told me that it was because of what he was."

Ino was also down on her knees. She couldn't believe it. The Sasuke that she had been in Academy with her was gone? How can that be? And Naruto with him?

"What is she talking about Shikamaru?" Choji whispered.

"How should I know? Just listen."

Lady Tsunade sat at her desk and listened, her fingers interlocked and resting on her desk. After hearing the whole story, she sighed, "So... those two have left their village and went rogue... there's nothing we can do about it now. They're long gone."

"Huh... so those Naruto and Sasuke already figured out that this dump doesn't deserve them. Choji... I told you already that I'm leaving this village. I won't live as a dog for this country any longer. Are you- "

"I'll follow you wherever you go Shikamaru. You were my first real friend and we said that we'd look out for each other, right?"

A/N: This happens the day after Naruto and Sasuke left. Not sure how I'll portray the other characters, but I'll figure it out I think... Please review guys or at least leave a comment


End file.
